The Mistake
by Leanna
Summary: Lily finds out she’s pregnant. Now she has to explain the baby’s conception to her girlfriend. Implied SLASH. Lily & Narcissa. Oneshot. Please RR!


**A/N:** This started out as a Lily/OC that I wrote for a friend of mine just for kicks, but I ended up kind of liking it, and someone had suggested to me the other day that I do a Lily/Narcissa, so that's what it ended up being.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. -cries pitifully-

**Warning:** Implied SLASH, of the girl/girl variety.

**Rating: **T – for erm, adult themes, I guess?

I've never written Narcissa before, and she started out as an OC in this, so she's probably still pretty OOC. I don't know. I like her, but you guys will have to tell me what you think.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The front door fell shut with a soft click and Narcissa looked up from her book just in time to see Lily's face as she took a seat on the couch opposite her. Her usually bright features were dulled with sadness

"Bad news?" Narcissa asked, setting her book down immediately and looking up at her girlfriend with concern.

Lily had been feeling rather poorly for the last couple of weeks and Narcissa had finally convinced her to go to St. Mungos. She'd offered to accompany her, but Lily had declined.

To be honest, by then she had already guessed what was wrong with her. Now she knew for sure.

"Cissy… I…" She tried to get the words out but they just wouldn't come.

Narcissa's concern was rapidly turning to alarm at Lily's behavior.

"What is it, love?" She asked, rather more harshly than she meant to. "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm pregnant." She finally answered in a whisper.

Narcissa sat back in shock for a moment, trying to process this bit of information.

"But I don't understand." She said finally. "We didn't use any special potions or charms…" She broke off, misinterpreting Lily's expression. "Not that I'm not happy! I think this is wonderful!"

She smiled brightly as if to reassure her and Lily burst into tears. Narcissa sat back for a moment, startled, then she reached out and rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders lightly.

"It's okay, love." She whispered, soothingly. "I know we weren't expecting this, but it'll be okay. This is a good thing, Lils. We're going to have a baby!"

Lily pulled away suddenly, still shaking with stifled sobs.

"It's… it's not… oh, Gods, Cissy…" She rocked herself back and forth, trying to will the words to come out.

Narcissa simply waited, sensing that Lily needed to get this out.

"It's not yours." Lily finally muttered, breaking into fresh sobs.

"What?" Narcissa demanded harshly, pulling away quickly and standing up from the chair. Then, after a moment of silence, "Who was it?"

"James." Came the strangled reply.

The look that came across Narcissa's face made Lily's heart shatter. She realized nothing she said could have hurt her more. Of all the names that could have come out of her mouth, she knew she had said the worst one possible.

"How long?" Narcissa asked, finally. "How long has this been going on?"

"No! It wasn't like that!" Lily burst out, willing her to understand. "It was just once. Just one night. We had a fight and I ran into him at the pub and… Gods, Narcissa! I'm so sorry! I was just so angry and I'd had too much to drink…"

"Get out." Narcissa interrupted.

She was staring at Lily with an expression she had never seen before. Lily's breath caught in her chest.

"No, please, Cissy. I love you. It meant nothing." She tried, but Narcissa's face was set.

All the defences that she had spent so many years slowly breaking down were now firmly back in place. All with one stupid mistake.

Lily slowly lifted herself off the couch and made her way back to the door. In the doorframe, she turned back to get one last glimpse of the woman she loved more than anything else.

"I'm sorry." She called out softly, and then Narcissa heard the click of the door closing again.

She collapsed back down into the chair she had been sitting in, reading peacefully, not ten minutes before.

She glanced over her shoulder at the front door, thinking about how she'd never see Lily's smiling face entering through it, or hear the happy click that told her that her lover was home.

Lily's last words echoed through the house, filling up all the corners, and drowning out everything else.

"_I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry."_

"So am I." Narcissa whispered to the empty house.

Then she did something she hadn't let herself do in years – she burst into tears.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Yuck. I just realized the last sentence rhymes and it's really bugging me. LOL.

But, please review! Even a nice flame would be okay. It's kind of cold here today… :)

(Ugh! Again with the unintentional rhyming! -facepalm- )


End file.
